


Crookshanks

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Grattastinchi diventasse umano come sarebbe?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:4) Pairing: Human!Grattastinchi/HermionePrompt: chioma rossa.Lanciata da: Berkeley EfpPrompt:http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/porco_tensing/51440583/355460/355460_900.jpg





	Crookshanks

Crookshanks  
  
  


Crookshanks sbuffò, accavallò le gambe e mise le mani sui fianchi nudi.

“Sono dieci ore di fila che studi. Così crollerai” borbottò. Socchiuse gli occhi e vide i boccoli castani della padrona tremare.

“Sssh, non ho ancora memorizzato tutte le date della terza guerra dei Goblin” ribatté Hermione. Si staccò dallo schienale della poltrona e arcuò la schiena, piegandosi verso la pergamena che teneva sulle gambe e si srotolava fino al pavimento della sala comune. L’uomo si pulì un canino aguzzo con la lingua e dimenò la rossa coda pelosa facendo volare peli fulvi tutt'intorno.

“Il professor Ruf dovrebbe anche solo ringraziare che sei l’unica che segue le sue noiose lezioni” borbottò. Abbassò le orecchie e le iridi dorate brillarono. Il vento che entrava dalle fessure delle finestre gli fecero oscillare i due ciuffi di capelli ritti che aveva sul capo.

“Zitto, chioma rossa… accidenti a me quando ho deciso di trasfigurarti per il compito di domani” sibilò la Granger. Si sentiva lo scoppiettio del camino della sala. Crookshanks si morse l'interno guancia, abbassò il capo e strinse i pugni, le unghie aguzze gli graffiarono la pelle dei dorsi e il sangue le macchiò.

-Allora starò zitto, sprecando l'unica opportunità che ho per dirti che mi sono innamorato di te. Che non dormo per osservare te riposare, che vivrei sulle tue gambe- pensò.

 


End file.
